Pooh's Adventures of Swindle/Transcript
Here's the Transcript of Pooh's Adventures of Swindle. Prologue * Woman: (Screaming) What is that doing on my cake? (Everyone is looking at the Wedding cake) * Ben Dupree: Oh! Griffin. * Griffin Bing: Yeah, this could be a problem. * Paul Swindell: It will be mine. (He starts running to the cake, as so the other five) * Amanda Benson: Oh, and it was such a nice wedding. (She also trows the cake as well, then open credits starts) * Griffin Bing: Okay, I bet you're wondering, "What's going on here? "Who's the guy with the bad haircut? "And why is he not wearing pants?"Ouch. "Who's that cute girl? "Can you get her number?" Clue. You can't. "And who are those two?" Most importantly, you're probably wondering, who am I? Well, I can answer that. I'm Griffin Bing. Okay, you know what? Let's go back to the beginning. (They went back to the Beginning, when at the 100 Acre Wood, And Winnie the Pooh and his friends with Daniel's Adventure Team and My Adventure Team waiting for Tai and his friends) * Rabbit: What’s taking Tai and others so long? They said they be here. * Jiminy Cricket: Oh, don’t worry, Rabbit. I’m sure Zhane getting them right now. * Zazu: Well good thing we have a Power Ranger on our side. Besides, I couldn’t get these kids and their Digimon up myself. * Kronk: Yeah right. * Ronny Robinson: Well, I don’t understand, why does it take them so long to get here? * Rabbit: If I know one thing about them Ronny… Is that Tai always sleeps in. * Buzzie: You mean you wish they did, hay? (Than the Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy are laughing) * Dissy: Very, funny. * Bolin: Yeah! Not to mention that Joe always runs late in every adventure? * Human Rainbow Dash: * Human Pinkie Pie: Maybe Tai woke up late, or something. * Human Rarity: That could be it. * Ziggy: Yeah, so where are they now? * Dizzy: Hold it lads, look, what coming our way. (Then Zhane, Tai and his friends had arrived) * Zhane: Hey, over here! * Rabbit: It’s about time! What’s took you all so long? * Tai: (Laughs weirdly) Well, you know. * Piglet: Oh, Tai, you overslept again, didn't you? * Izzy: Well, how you every guest? * Tigger: Because, it's the thought that counts, Izzy-Boy. * Cosmo: I know why, he’s a big sleeper like Wanda! (Laughs) I’m keep quite now. * Agumon: We tried to get him up? * Matt: Yeah, but he never listen to any of us until Zhane showed up. * Zhane: It’s the good thing me and Ronny went to Skull to wake him up. * Eeyore: If you ask me, that nobody it, but where's, Sora, Mimi and Joe? (Sora comes in) * Sora: Hey, wait. Don't start without Us, sorry were late. * Winnie the Pooh: Oh that’s alright Sora. * Human Applejack: But where’s Mimi? * Human Rarity: Well she is probably getting some great dresses to pack, as always? * Tigger: There she is. (Than Mimi comes in with a baby carriage) * Mimi: Oh, get out of their, Palmon. You're to heavy to push. * Palmon: Mimi, how's that gonna look? I suppose to look like a baby. * Mimi: You just grow up, now get out. * T.K: Thanks for let us come for this adventures this time. * Tigger: (Laughs) No problems, T.K.! * Winnie the Pooh: It would be so nice to have you all coming out of the Hundred Acre Woods every now often. * Kari: We really appreciate it. * Tai: Well then, let’s get going. * Jiminy Cricket: Hang on a second! * Tai: Wow, man! What’s the hold up there, Jiminy? We ready to go on this adventure. * Jiminy Cricket: I know we are Tai, but are we missing someone else? * Zauz: Ha! Apparently Joe and Gomamon haven’t arrived yet? * Kronk: Witch a really shame that it’s going to be awesome! (Then Ash and his friends arrived too) * Ash: Hey, Guys! Over here! * Pooh: Hey, Ash. * Abby: Hey, it’s great to see you again! * Misty: Well, it’s great to see you guys again, too! * Brock: Are we ready to go, guys? Simba, Sora, Mickey Mouse, SpongeBob, Harry Potter, Tommy and Littlefoot are waiting for us. * Tigger: So, let’s get this show on the-- * Familiar Voice: '''(Voices) STOP! * '''All: Huh?! (Then it was Joe) * Joe: I wanna come too! Don't start to I get there! I love Pooh's Adventures, hold on! * Tai: Alright, we won't start without you. * Familiar Voice: (Voice) Hey guys, wait up! * Tigger: Well, what you know! (The it was Tino and his friends) * '''Tino Tonitini: '''Hey you guys. Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Sonic876 Category:Shadow101815 Category:Transcripts Category:Battle scenes Category:Scenes